<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night and One More Time by embersofimagination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322272">One Night and One More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersofimagination/pseuds/embersofimagination'>embersofimagination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersofimagination/pseuds/embersofimagination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, a daughter of David Rossi and his fourth wife, comes to Washington with a purpose to be there as her father remarries his third wife, Krystall and prior to the big day, she decided to have a night out with her long-term boyfriend and his friends. However, that night turns out to be the worst so far, once reader catches her boyfriend tongue-deep in other girl's mouth . . . storming outside, she runs into a handsome stranger named Spencer with whom she finds comfort, only to find out - at the day of the reception - that Spencer she met that night and Spencer on her father's team were the same person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader, Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid &amp; You, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When your dad told you that he was getting married, you couldn’t be happier for him — he deserved to be happy, especially after how badly his last marriage – the one with your mother – ended. You didn’t blame him; after twenty-five years of living with the woman, it was well apparent why they didn’t work out for them. </p><p>Your arrival to Washington took place a week before the wedding — your boyfriend, Aiden ( whom you were dating for about three and a half years now ) recently moved there for work and you were looking forward to spending some time with him. Since you didn’t want to disturb the routine that Aiden and his roommates had, you checked into the hotel and after you washed that jetlagged feeling off your body, you asked whether or not your boyfriend would’ve liked to go out with you. </p><p>Initially, you intended for it to be a date — something that was clearly wrongly reciprocated because Aiden showed up with his friends at the bar you told him to meet you at. Did he not want to be alone with you? Truthfully, he had been acting differently the past few weeks and you genuinely thought it was because of the distance that had been put between you two — which wasn’t much, really. Three hours via train, one hour via plane. What bothered you the most was that he didn’t want to talk about it; whenever you asked what was going on, he would simply shun the question away. It aggravated you but still, for you kept quiet. </p><p>Three hours later, the guys and your boyfriend were quite cheerful . . . it didn’t surprise you, given the amount of alcohol they had drunk in that time spawn. You, on the other hand . . . You were as sober as you could be. </p><p>For a moment, you excused yourself from the group in order to get yourself a comfort drink — you didn’t like where the night was going and you’d hate it if you had to stay sober for another minute; on the top of that, the bartender really took his time to even take your order. It wasn’t crowded, per se but there happened to be six other girls, having a bachelorette party, three bridesmaids – that’s what said on their sashes, anyways – flirting with the bartender. “Oh, for the love god!” You cried out loud, leaning your head atop your hands that were lying on the wooden surface of the bar. </p><p>“Excuse me!” A male baritone spoke with a demanding tone from a seat next to where you were standing, diverting the bartender's attention.“Seems like the lady would like to be served here.” </p><p> You instantly rose your dark hues to look at the person speaking — he looked kind, almost out of the place. “Yes, I would. Please.” You mustered, shifting your attention towards the mixologist on the other side of the counter. “One cherry–vodka, please.”<br/>
Then, you glanced at the brunet stranger and through half–smile whispered, “Thank you.”</p><p>You receive your drink rather quickly after that, which saved you an awkwardness of rambling off your mouth to a random stranger that was the only one who showed you a little kindness that night. Upon returning to your table, you noticed that Aiden was no longer there. Eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement before you tapped one of his friends on the shoulder, “Hey, Dan, where’s Aiden?” He couldn’t have gone home and left you with a bunch of guys you barely knew. Dan’s expression was one of a pure horror when he faced you, a quiet ‘oh, shit’ slipping past his lips. </p><p>“What?” You asked, dumbfounded. </p><p>“Oh, shit.” He echoed, panicky, whilst trying to debate whether or not to snitch on his friend or save you a second–hand embarrassment. “Y/N, I’m so sorry, I thought he went with you.”</p><p>A mild wave of anxiety had hit you upon hearing those words but you calmly asked, “Went where, Dan?” When he didn’t respond immediately, you repeated yourself, just more sternly. “Where?!”</p><p>“Restroom…” Another guy – Barry, or whatever his name was – replied instead, their faces //pale as if they’d seen a ghost. You gave them a nod before setting your glass next to their empty ones and turned your back, walking towards the restroom. You entered female’s one, first but it was empty. Next, your hand reached for the male’s and you instantly paused for a short second, mentally preparing yourself for what you may witness in there. </p><p>And boy, did the scene you walked into leave you speechless. </p><p>Whenever you imagined this particular scene in your head, you always thought you’d break down and cry. Now, that you actually happened to live it, you only stood there with a big lump in your throat. The pair didn’t seem to notice you’d walked in and since you still had the door ajar, you slapped it closed and as you did it, two sets of eyes were looking at you. The girl didn’t seem to be surprised, she probably didn’t even know about you. Your boyfriend, however. . . “I can explain.”</p><p>I can explain? You snickered at the choice of words and raised your hand in order for him to stay at his place when he took a step forth in your direction. “I don’t think you should. I don’t see why would you explain anything, really.” Hand that was up gestured at the situation and though your eyes were burning with tears that were collecting on your waterline, you continued to speak. “I should have known when you started acting differently.”</p><p>“Y/N——”</p><p>“No.” It came out as if Aiden punched the air out of your stomach.“You wanted to be free and hook up with other women——! Now you can, because I’m breaking up with you! It’s over, you hear me? We’re done!”</p><p>With those words leaving your mouth, you stormed out; out of that goddamned restroom, out of the bar. Out of your long–ass relationship. </p><p>You didn’t go far, though. No, you barely made it around the corner before roaming through your purse and pulling out a pack of Camel Crush. It wasn’t a smart decision, you knew that, but at that moment it was the only thing you had that would blur your thoughts and give you some form of a release. You were never allowed to light a cigarette when you were around Aiden because it had bothered him so much. I don’t want to kiss you and taste an ashtray.<br/>
What fucking prick. </p><p>As you inhaled the first puff, you could feel a warm droplet leaving your eye and rolling down your cheek — you’d been holding onto it for a while now. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>A question you didn’t expect anyone to ask, the voice somewhat familiar. Your eyes darted from nothingness to look at the face of a man you’ve encountered earlier at the bar. You disregarded the possibility that this man might be a serial killer or a sex offender — had your dad seen you at that moment, you were sure that he would be VERY disappointed with you; instead, the following words just flowed, “How much time do you have?” </p><p>Almost instinctively, he looked at the watch on his hand. “I would say about… two hours before my brain betrays me into tiredness, less if I’m called in for work.” </p><p>You just smiled — why, how is this stranger so kind to you? Or is he like that in general? Oh god, what if he is some kind of a serial killer? </p><p>“I’m Spencer,” He blurted out, returning the smile. “I just realized I haven’t introduced myself and I must be weirding you out right now—— making you uncomfortable, even, because you’re all by yourself and you’re clearly upset but I remember you from the bar, which shouldn’t really matter but still, I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”</p><p>Rosy brims slightly parted to take another round of smoke into your lungs, “That’s… that’s very nice of you, actually. I’m Y/N,” your voice broke when you said your name and you remembered to exhale. </p><p>“Do you know that one cigarette shortens your life for, like, a year?” Spencer noted, pointing at the one between your fingers. You nodded, a light tug between your lips. “I only do it socially. It’s a vice, I know but I didn’t get to enjoy my cherry–vodka.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I broke up with my boyfriend, like… ten minutes ago?” You said with a last puff before you walked over to a concrete trash bin and put out the last bit of the cigarette, throwing the butt inside. “And quite frankly, I should’ve seen it coming. My dad did! And he reads people for a living!”<br/>
You ramble as you return to where you were standing, inconsiderate that Spencer may not want to hear about it, thus why you were so quick to apologize to him. “— I’m sorry, I shouldn’t just propel all of my burdens at the guy I just met.” </p><p>“I don’t really mind it.” He says with a small, warm  smile. Moreover, he’d radiated with that warmth since the moment you’ve seen him, a sense of familiarity and comfort he brought to you just by standing there. “Thank you,” you whispered, meaning it. After a simple nod, both of you stood there in utter silence before Spencer broke it with, “How do you feel about getting a drink? With me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ADMINT'S NOTE: this chapter is a little shorter but I still hope you enjoy it regardless. ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do you feel about getting a drink? With me?”</p><p>Pupils widened in astonishment, your blinking rate decreased as you fixated your optics at the brunet; he was patient enough to wait for your response that consisted of only one word, “Now?”</p><p>As much as you didn’t foresee his, Spencer didn’t foresee your inquiry and therefore his reaction was a mimic of your own — it was almost like you were looking in the mirror. “I, uh—— if you want to?”</p><p>Saying that you didn’t give it a proper minute and thought about it was a lie, because you did exactly that; if you went missing, David Rossi and his team would be able to find you — for all you knew, that team had a literal genius and another genius that had to do with everything technological. They would be able to find you, which is why you gave Spencer an affirmative nod. “You said you have at least two hours to spare, I have a very unpleasant view of my ex boyfriend with a random girl to drown and an open bar in the hotel that I’m staying at… information that sounded better in my head, if I’m honest.”</p><p>Laughter sounded past both of your and Spencer’s lips and you were glad he had that very reaction, “No, that’s actually a good idea! You’ll be in a safe place once you decide you want to get rid of my presence, so that way I won’t have to worry whether you end up in one of the case files I’ll find waiting on me at work.”</p><p>“So, you’re trying to say that I’m already safe with you?” You cocked an eyebrow before you gave out a small indication for him to follow you —— the hotel you were staying at was only a block away, anyway. He stumbled, and it took him a step to catch up with your three. “Technically,” Spencer began, “I am a federal agent, so yes — you are safe with me.”</p><p>“Impressive.” Arms folded atop your chest, deciding to call him on his word. “You got any legitimation to back that up?” Not wasting a second after you’ve uttered those words, his hand slid in the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out an FBI badge. It looked right, so you didn’t question it further.</p><p>The next ten minutes of the walk were filled with small talk questions, such as where you’re from and what brought you to Washington; you didn’t reveal all of the details, of course, although you wanted to. It was hard to explain but Spencer seemed like the type of person that you could just pour out your secrets to. That, and you definitely found him rather attractive — more so when he talked because: a) it was obvious that he was highly intelligent; b) the colour of his voice mesmerised you enough that you actually paid attention to what he was saying —— rarely any man had that kind of effect on you; for most of the time, you wished they’d just shut up… or at least that was how things would play out with Aiden — not that your ex wasn’t smart, he was just very... self–centred.</p><p>By the time you arrived at the bar, you reached some comfort level around Spencer and vice versa. It had been a while since you could have a genuine conversation about most random things and not be asked how you came to talk about it. He didn’t shun your interests away and hyperfixated on his own, making up for an exceptional companion. A secluded booth promised privacy and your drinks were there shortly, two glasses of semi-sweet red wine. He trusted you to order for him with an implication that he didn’t drink much.</p><p>“I didn’t think of you as a wine person,” Spencer stated, lightly swirling his wine in the glass. You chuckled, then brought a glass to your lips and took a sip of the red liquor. He smiled before continuing, “I’m not going to lie, I was expecting another cherry–vodka.”<br/>
You only smiled at his words as you set the glass back on the table. “Vodka doesn’t leave an aftertaste, which greatly favoured my ex. It was always about the things that favoured him—— almost four years, and not once have a benefited from that relationship.” </p><p>A frown painted your features but you quickly snapped from it, dark spheres looking at his expressionless portrait, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk about him… it’s just ——”</p><p>“Fresh.” Spencer finished the sentence for you and you agreed with a nod. “You shouldn’t apologize about it. If I had a girl come earlier to a family event weeks prior just to see me, I would make sure she doesn’t live to regret that choice.”</p><p>“Do you—?” A sudden question at which hazel orbs focused on you. “Have a girlfriend, I mean.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your boldness not only surprised Spencer but yourself, also —— you could read it on his face, how he seemed to be flustered at your question. A pitched, “No.” coming from his lips confirmed it and it stole a smile from yours. “That’s good. That’s more than good.”</p><p>“Why is that?” He asked, a high pitched note still lingering within his baritone. </p><p>“Well,” you began to explain. “Let’s say I’m morally compromised, tonight… And with two more of these—” You raise your glass, both for emphasis and to drink from it, leaving enough wine for one more sip. “I will become slightly buzzed and attempt to flirt with you because, in all honesty, I think you are very attractive – both physically and intellectually – and since you don’t have a girlfriend, I’m safe from being a homewrecker. Not to mention, you wouldn’t be here in the first place if you didn’t feel some form of attraction as well.”</p><p>Spencer chuckled at your words and shook his head, causing a single brown curl to stray away and fall on his face. It was a beautiful sight, you thought to yourself, even more so when his tongue wetted his lips and you forgot what your name was. “You’re correct, I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t think you were good–looking — I had that very thought when I saw you at the bar.” He paused, hazel hues still focused on you; then, he leaned in before proceeding with his statement. You mirrored his actions. “You don’t need to have more alcohol to flirt with me — unless that’s what you want. What you’re experiencing, right now, clouds your judgement but for what’s worth, I would like to be someone you may or may not regret when the morning comes.” </p><p>Corners of your mouth twitched into a small smile, your body scooting over in the booth and closer to him; instead of across him, you now found yourself almost shoulder–to–shoulder with Spencer that shifted in his seat, paralleling your posture. “Is that so?” you cooed, locking the gaze with his own and for a split second, he broke eye–contact and dropped his glance at your lips then back to your eyes as he answered, “If that’s what you need, Y/N, then yes.” </p><p>As names hold power, it came to your realisation that Spencer had used yours for the first time and just the way it felt on his lips intoxicated you. Hesitantly, your hand overlapped his to satisfy the touch–starved parts of your mind —— fingers dancing together as he played along. “For starters, I really need this.” You half–whispered, both you and Spencer leaning in when your lips collapsed halfway; the kiss tasted like wine and lust, and you can tell he didn’t mind either when his hand freed of your touch only so it could capture your face with the other, his thumb brushing over your cheekbone. Greedy for more, your hands slithered under his arms and found their way around his long neck, pulling him in whilst your tongues moved in a slow, yet hungry pace. </p><p>You were the first to pull away, eyes fluttering slightly open while your chest rose and fell. “Do you want to…?” You whispered against Spencer’s lips, unable to finish your own question; earning a chuckle from Spencer, “Take your time.” Your own followed as you grasped the control of your breathing, pulling away to look at the man’s gorgeous face, “Do you want to take this to my hotel room?” His lips curved into a smile when a hand brushed into your hair, fingers entangling with wild curls, “I would love nothing more.”</p><p>With those five words, you managed to have your hands back to yourself – Spencer too – but it wasn’t for long. When you abandoned your booth, your fingers still interlaced with one another so long as the walk to the elevators lasted. When one of them arrived and you stepped inside, as soon as the metal doors closed shut, you could barely restrain yourself; you faced each other at the same time, the locked gaze providing both a question and an answer. Within seconds, arms found their way around each other as lips met again, his body guiding yours into a metal wall.</p><p>You gasped when your back hit the flat surface, Spencer taking advantage of the situation as his lips left your and began to trail along the jawline, peppering skin with kisses — all the way to behind your earlobe. When a low moan escaped past your lips, his clashed with another kiss — this one deeper, more aggressive and passionate with his hands messing the brunette hair of yours. Metal box you were in had stopped moving, a sound indicating that you’d reaching the floor your room was on; pushing your body off the surface, you led Spencer out into the hallway, barely able to part… but you did, for a whole minute — not that you were counting seconds until you could experience the high of having Spencer in your grasp. </p><p>Spencer felt quite the same, for while you were searching for a key–card, his touch lingered; it was subtle, an ‘accidental’ brush of arms. His ability to control his actions and patience only added more fuel to your fire but again, you were more desperate of the two. </p><p>No sooner that key–card was in the slot and red light switched to green did your hand reach out for a light switch, lightning dim enough for the interior of the room to be perceptible. You reached for Spencer who was following closely behind you, hand establishing a grip on his tie and pulled him inside before slamming the door closed. He wasted no time, either — as soon as you were out of prying eyes ( although, it was certain that cameras in the elevator caught you, ) something in Spencer’s demeanour shifted; composed as he was in the bar and hallway, he didn’t have to hide behind it any more. He framed your face between his hands, closing in the distance between your bodies as his tongue grazed over your lips and you immediately granted it a permission into the kiss, easily falling unto his dominance —— just how much had he been holding back, you then realized. </p><p>Breaking the kiss wasn’t your intention, not just yet —— hence why you so carefully slithered your hands up to his neck, loosening the skinny tie that hung around his collar until it could be removed in one swift motion. Then, your fingers slowly worked their way around the buttons, exposing the skin of his bare torso. He groaned to the touch, abandoning his grip on your face and redirecting it in the direction of your body but not before you could slip that jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor; lips leaving imprints down your neck and you allowed it, tilting your head so there was more for Spencer to explore. Long fingers hung on your hips, tracing the waistband of your black jeans that you chose to wear that night and slowly, painfully slowly, took their time to free unbutton said jeans but even then, he toyed with your patience. “Stop teasing,” you apprised in a low, half–suppressed gasp while his lips met that spot on your neck that turned your knees weak. </p><p>And just like that, he paused; hazel — but under the ill–light brown, hungry — eyes rose to look directly at yours, a smirk on his face that screamed <em>‘or what?’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it had taken longer than expected to write, for two reasons : a) i have never, NEVER written a smut in my life ( and yet i proceed to write it in parts, ever so short ); b) my mood swings combined with heatwaves that this summer has given us really left me uninspired to write, so this may be the worst thing you've ever read so far and for that, i apologize in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiptoeing just to reach his lips, Spencer was generous enough to lean in but instead of reassuring the control, he passed it onto you; you were baffled at first — your relationship was congested with toxic masculinity that your ex put into it , which explained a lot of things… including the not benefitting from the relationship part. Noticing the slightest change, he pulled away for a moment as the concern threaded the baritone voice, “Did I do something wrong?” Had you known he was a profiler also and not just a federal agent, you would’ve made a joke of how observant he just was that it must’ve come in handy. Instead, you shook your head, taking advantage of time to slip your own jacket off your shoulders and let it meet the floor before curving your finger for him to come closer, continuing where you left off. He smiled at the invitation, lips meeting again; hands rested against his abdomen as you made a step forth and he followed, guiding him towards the direction of a king size bed.</p><p>Until his calves met the edge of the bed, the two of you managed to leave a few more items of clothing —— both of your shoes and Spencer’s button up shirt now resided on the carpet–fitted floor, as well as his belt that you managed to remove right before he lowered on the mattress; he was so tall than once he sat down, it wasn’t uncomfortable to kiss — in fact, you were almost the same height now.</p><p>Spence’s hands rested on your hips, heart fluttering to the touch while pulling you closer with every brush of your tongues, until you left a small nip on his bottom lip. You could the fingers edging the hem of your shirt before he removed it from your body, leaving your chest and nude lace bralette exposed —— eyes taking in the sight. Mattress sunk when you straddled Spencer’s hips, hot breath against the skin of your clavicle that was peppered with kisses; lightly toned arms wrapped around you, fingers skilfully unclasping your bra on the first try. Before you were aware, straps already fell and the fabric was replaced with a cupping hand, soon joined with Spencer’s mouth closing on a nipple; it had caused a soft moan past your lips, fingers lightly pressing against the skin of his shoulders.</p><p>With such care, Spencer slowly shifted from his spot — only so slightly that he could have your back lying down before his lips touched yours, then started placing kisses lower, down your neck and chest to your abdomen. He had a grip on your jeans that he was pulling down with every peck on your skin that was getting closer to your hips, revealing underwear that matched your bra in both style and colour — you planned tonight’s events… just not with Spencer, although you were happy it had turned out the way it did. </p><p>A trail of kisses stopped right before long fingers hooked under the lacy waistband, removing the last two pieces of clothing on you. Self-consciousness struck you, remembering Spencer had never seen you naked before; what he thought of you, in that moment, you couldn’t tell from his face but his eyes took in the sight of you and how the light illuminated your curves, mixture of admiration and hunger behind his eyes. </p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he whispered as his finger drew circles on your inner thigh, proceeded with a kiss on the same spot — slowly descending. When your hips buckled to speed the whole ordeal, he had them pinned down to the bed as a warm breath hit against your core.</p><p>Tongue flattened against the slit and travelled to that bundle of nerves, room beginning to fill with the euphonious sound of your moans. He knew what he was doing, alright — the way his tongue circled, you could tell he knew what he was doing. Your fingers wandered between soft brown curls of his, gently grasping and tugging onto them while his name rested upon your lips; he let a low moan, and it died on you before you could feel two fingers at your entrance, slowly being pushed in and curling in before they were out then in again, establishing a steady pace. </p><p>You could feel the built up and how your muscles tensed, causing your back to slightly arch under Spencer’s spell. “Oh, my—— Spence,” you choked at your own words, his name feeling like a player; he heard it, you knew he did because of slower, more precise circles his tongue worked against your clit. It was such a perfect pace to get you to that blissful orgasmic state, Spencer’s name slipping off your lips — sound which intoxicated him just as much as it did you.</p><p>Fingers detangled from chocolate curls that you’ve previously tugged onto —— your companion didn’t seem to mind it; moreover, he had enjoyed it when you did and with absence of your touch, Spencer’s detached also. He had a somewhat of a victorious smirk upon his lips, as if making you come was his goal of the night. It may have been, for all you knew. <em>God, what a jerk,</em> you thought to yourself… although, it didn’t stop you from pulling him towards while you were beginning to rise up. “Agent Reid, you are very overdressed right now,” you chirped against plump petals.</p><p>“Actually, Y/N… it’s <em>Doctor</em> Reid.”</p><p><em>Dr Spencer Reid.</em> It sounded vastly familiar, for some reason but a cocktail of oxytocin, serotonin and dopamine blocked every thought other than wanting to jump his bones at that moment. “Pardon me, Dr. Reid——” A correction, pillows of young fingers leaving a trail of soft touches down his body, unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper before smoothly palming the erection through the fabric of his boxers.. Spencer’s eyes fluttered shut, a small gasp escaping. “You are still very overdressed for my preference.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>